villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Heart Stone Animals
The Heart Stone Animals are three one-time villains from the Cartoon Network 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls, being heavily featured in the four-part made for TV special "Small World". They are a trio of monstrous, crystallized animals, guarding heart-shaped gems in separate regions of the world. Members Hydra The Hydra is the first of the three to be discovered. He is a three-headed canine monster, made out of green heart stone crystal. He resigns in an Antarctic ice cavern, guarding the green heart stone. He holds the green heart stone in the heart of himself, having it frozen in the crystallized ice of his chest. His central episode was "Small World: Stone Cold Spider", wherein he had some kind of mind-control power, which he used to turn Sapna Nehru against The Powerpuff Girls. The Hydra was defeated by Buttercup, who blew him to bits, and took his heart stone. Along with the three other heart stone animals, The Hydra returned in "Small World: Heart to Heartstone", under the control of his defeater, and used in battle for the ultimate destruction of Lester Van Luster. Jellyfish The Jellyfish is the second of the three to be discovered. He is a colossal pink jellyfish, made out of pink heart stone crystal. He resigns in an old sunken pirate ship at the bottom of The Indian Ocean, guarding the pink heart stone. He keeps the heart stone in a treasure chest, while idle, but when active, he holds it inside of his head. He did not have a central episode, like the other two, due to the special only being allowed four episodes, instead of the preferred five, so his story was squandered at the first two minutes of "Small World: Maze Daze", wherein Blossom discovered the heart stone in the treasure chest, and was presented with some kind of riddle. While the jellyfish attacked Bubbles and Buttercup, Blossom thought about and solved the riddle. Apparently, if she wished to obtain the heart stone, she would have to replace it with something that is worth an equal amount. So, she put her first A+ in there, which led to the downfall of the jellyfish, the rescue of her sisters, and the possession of the pink heart stone. Along with the three other heart stone animals, The Jellyfish returned in "Small World: Heart to Heartstone", under the control of his defeater, and used in battle for the ultimate destruction of Lester Van Luster. Cobra The Cobra is the third and final of the three to be discovered. He is a gigantic blue cobra, made out of blue heart stone crystal. He resigns in the center of an ancient temple in a Brazillian forest, guarding the blue heart stone. He keeps the heart stone inside of his body. His central episode was "Small World: Maze Daze", wherein Blossom and Buttercup were trapped inside of booby traps in the temple, leaving Bubbles to fend for herself. She needed to use her sisters' strategies to defeat the monster, so she put her ponytail holders in the door sockets, so she could enter, having used her brain like Blossom. Then, upon discovering the mosnter, she used Buttercup's strategy to beat him up. The cobra eventually got himself all tangled up, making him incapable of defeating Bubbles. Finally, Bubbles used her own strategy and cloned herself a bunch of times and had all of her clones give the cobra a bunch of hugs and love, eventually destroying it, freeing her sisters, and giving her the blue heart stone. Along with the three other heart stone animals, The Cobra returned in "Small World: Heart to Heartstone", under the control of his defeater, and used in battle for the ultimate destruction of Lester Van Luster. Navigation Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Partners in Crime Category:Guardians Category:Giant Category:Pawns Category:Fighters Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Magic Category:Mute Category:Brainwashers Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:One-Shot